As electronic products such as mobile telephones have been reduced in size and thickness, operating buttons used in such products have also been reduced in size. Traditionally, dome-shaped push switches have been employed for many such electronic products. In recent years, the overall switch size including the switch thickness has been further reduced, and work on further reducing the switch height has also been proceeding for side-mounted switches, i.e., switches mounted on side faces of mounting substrates such as circuit substrates.
For example, patent document 1 discloses a push-on switch for mounting on a circuit substrate wherein the circuit substrate is provided with a U-shaped cutout that matches the size of the body part of the switch case, the design being such that the push-on switch with its operating part facing forward is mounted by fitting the body part into the cutout from above the circuit substrate. This push-on switch achieves a reduction in switch thickness in the mounted condition by sinking the body part of the switch into the cutout.